Heroes Elite (TV Series)
Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Hellboy, Thundercats, the Gargoyles, the Teen Titans, the Autobots, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Avengers, Kyra and Eric are gathered by the mysterious Poke-Man as they face evil as a new group. Characters: Heroes Elite: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) *Hellboy (Ron Perlman) *Thundercats: **Lion-O (Will Friedle) **Tygra (Matthew Mercer) **Cheetra (Emmanuelle Chriqui) **Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) **WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) **Snarf (Satomi Körogi) *Manhattan Clan: **Goliath (Keith David) **Hudson (Edward Asner) **Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) **Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) **Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) **Bronx (Frank Welker) **Angela (Bridgette Bako) **Fu-Dog **Katana (Kim Mai Guest) **Nashville **Egwardo **Othello (Michael Dorn) **Desdemona (CCH Pounder) **Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) *Ash Ketchum/Poke-Man (Matthew Broderick) *Teen Titans: **Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) **Rachel Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) **Koriand'r/Starfire (Hynden Walch) **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) *Autobots: **Optimus Prime (David Kaye) **Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) **Ratchet (Corey Burton) **Jazz (Phil LaMarr) **Ironhide (Corey Burton) *Ninja Turtles: **Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) **Donatello (Sam Riegel) **Raphael (Greg Abbey) **Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Avengers: **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Eric Loomis for 3 episodes, Jason Bateman after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **Bruce Banner/Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore for 3 episodes, Josh Keaton/Fred Tatasciore after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **Thor Odinson (Rick D. Wasserman for 3 episodes, Darin DePaul after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **Hank Pym/Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert for 3 episodes, Nolan North after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **Janet Van Dyne (Colleen O'Shaughnessey for 3 episodes, Grey Griffin after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **Steve Rogers/Captain America (Brian Bloom for 3 episodes, Rino Romano after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **T'Challa/Black Panther (James C. Mathisis III for 2 episodes, Kevin Michael Richardson after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Chris Cox for 2 episodes, Nathan Fillion after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale for 1 episodes, Gabrielle Carteris after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **Vision (Peter Jessop for 1 episodes, John C. McGinly after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) *Kyra the Dragon Princess (Jodi Benson) *Eric the Spellbinder (Yuri Lowenthal) Supporting Characters: Ben 10: *Gwendolyn Tennyson/Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) *Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) *Plumbers: **Magister Patelliday (Rob Paulsen) **Plumbers' Helpers: ***Cooper Daniels (Chris Pratt) ***Alan Albright (Zeno Robinson) ***Helen Wheels (Juliet Landau) ***Manny Armstrong (Khary Payton) ***Lucy Mann (Tara Strong) *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) *Jimmy Jones (Scott Menville) Generator Rex: *Providence: **Agent Six (Wally Kurth) **Dr. Rebecca Holiday (Grey Griffin) **Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) **White Knight (J.K. Simmons) *Noah Nixon (Fred Savage) *Circe (Tara Sands) *Claire Bowman (Danica McKellar) *Annie (Felicia Day) *Chi/Tuck (Dante Basco) *Walter/Skwydd (Jason Marsden) *Mei/Cricket (Vvyan Pham) *Beverly Holiday (Jennifer Stone) Hellboy: *Trevor Bruttenholm (David Tennant, replacing John Hurt) *Kate Corrigan (Peri Gilpin) *Captain Ben Daimio (Grant Moninger) *Johann Kraus (Udo Kier) *Lobster Johnson (Bruce Campbell) *Tom Manning (Jim Cummings) *Roger the Homunculus (Cam Clarke) *Abe Sapien (Doug Jones) *Liz Sherman (Selma Blair) Thundercats: *Jaga (Corey Burton) *Claudus (Larry Kenney) *Lynx-O (Kevin Michael Richardson) Gargoyles: Pokemon: Teen Titans: *Titans East: **Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (T'Keyah "Crystal" Keymáh) **Roy Harper/Speedy (Mike Erwin) **Garth/Aqualad (Will Wheaton) **Mas Y Menos (Freddie Rodriguez) *Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot (Bumper Robinson) *Wildebeest (Dee Bradley Baker) *Gan and Tavis Williams/Thunder and Lightning (S. Scott Bullock and Quinton Flynn) *Tramm (Dee Bradley Baker) *Jinx (Lauren Tom) *Leonid Kovar/Red Star (Jason Marsden) *Kole (Tara Strong) *Gnnark (Dee Bradley Baker) *Wally West/Kid Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) *Melvin (Russi Taylor), Timmy (Russi Taylor), Teether (Tara Strong) and Bobby *Charlie Watkins/Killowat (Daryl Sabara) *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Kari Wahlgren) *Toni Monetti/Argent (Hynden Walch) *Ryuku Orono/Bushido (Dante Basco) *Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha (Diane Delano) *Mal Duncan/Herald (Khary Payton) *Joey Wilson/Jericho Transformers: Animated: *Sari Sumdac (Tara Strong) *Professor Isaac Sumdac (Tom Kenny) *Captain Fanzone (Jeff Bennett) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: *Master Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Professor Zeyton Honeycutt/Fugitoid (Oliver Wyman) *Leatherhead (Gary K. Lewis) The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: *New Avengers: **Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton for 3 episodes, Jason Marsden after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **Luke Cage/Power Man (Christopher B. Duncan) **Ben Grimm/The Thing (Fred Tatasciore for 1 episode, Clancy Brown after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Bumper Robinson) *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Nick Fury (Alex Désert) **Natasha Romanoff/Natalia Romanova/Black Widow (Vanessa Marshall) **Maria Hill (Kari Wührer) **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird (Elizabeth Daily) **Clay Quartermain (Troy Baker) **Jimmy Woo (Nolan North) **Jasper Sitwell (Tom Kane) *Asgardians: **Balder (Nolan North) **Heimdall (JB Blanc) **Odin (Corey Burton) **Sif (Nika Futterman) **Brunnhilde/Valkyrie (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) **Warriors Three: ***Fandral (Chris Cox) ***Hogun (Jim Burton) ***Volstagg (Fred Tatasciore) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man II (Crispin Freeman) *James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier (Jon Curry) *Tyrone "Ty" Johnson/Cloak (Shawn Harrison) *Leonard Samson/Doc Samson (Cam Clarke) *Sam Wilson/Falcon (Lance Reddick) *Fantastic Four: **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Dee Bradley Baker) **Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (Erin Torpey) **Johnny Storm/Human Torch (David Kaufman) **H.E.R.B.I.E. *Daisy Johnson/Quake (Lacey Chabert) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgens) *X-Men: **Logan Howlett/Wolverine (Steve Blum) **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Nolan North for 2 episodes, Rino Romano after Deadpool undid Marvel's alternations) **Hank McCoy/Beast (Fred Tatasciore) **Ororo Munroe/Storm (Susan Dalian) **Kurt Wagner/Nightcralwer (Liam O'Brien) **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Danielle Judovits) **Bobby Drake/Iceman (Yuri Lowenthal) **Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue (Kieren van den Blink) **Jonathon Silvercloud/Forge (Roger Craig Smith) **Jean Grey/Phoenix (Jennifer Hale) Reversal of the Heart: *Captain Angus (Jeff Bennett) *Hopgoblin (Dee Bradley Baker) Crossover Guest Stars: *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (David Kaufman) *Super Robot Monkey Team: **Chiro (Greg Cipes) **Antauri (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Sparx (Corey Feldman) **Gibson (Tom Kenny) **Nova (Kari Wahlgren) **Otto (Clancy Brown) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Rino Romano) - from The Batman *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood) - from Batman: Under the Red Hood *Lady Kayley (Jessalyn Gilsig) *Sir Garrett (Cary Elwes) Main Antagonists: *Megatron (Clancy Brown) - the main antagonist of the first season, the leader of the Decepticons, his goal is to release his sons into other dimensions to expand his reign. *??? (???) - the main antagonist of the second season, ???, ??? goal is to ??? *??? (???) - the main antagonist of the third season, ???, ??? goal is to ??? *??? (???) - the main antagonist of the fourth season, ???, ??? goal is to ??? *??? (???) - the main antagonist of the fifth and final season, ???, ??? goal is to ??? Other Villains: *Darklights: assembled by Man-Dragon to undo the damage his idiot brother started ,but also to destroy the stupidity of man by destroying earth. **Drake Roarke Simmons/Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) **Lord Ricoronis (James Remar) - **Kevin Levin/Ultimate Kevin (Greg Cipes) **Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) **Slade (Ron Perlman) **Cynatron/Megatron (Corey Burton) **Shredder (Scottie Ray) **Loki (Graham McTavish) **Ultron (Tom Kane) **Absorbing Man (Rick D. Wasserman) **Penelope Spectra (Tara Strong) **Skeleton King (Mark Hamill) **Erik Lehnserr/Magneto (Tom Kane) - from Wolverine and the X-Men **Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Gina Gershon) - from The Batman **Joker (John DiMaggio) - from Batman: Under the Red Hood **Ruber (Gary Oldman) Episodes: The show runs 5 seasons with 85 episodes. Season 1: Season 2: Season 3: Season 4: Season 5: Trivia: *This is a crossover series. *The Show is distributed and owned by Film Roman *It is Rated PG Category:TV Shows